The present disclosure relates to managing multiple digital identification documents, more specifically, managing sets of such documents in situations where the individual documents within the sets include differing amounts of sensitive information about identified individuals.
Individual identification systems are used by various entities (e.g., governments, organizations, and businesses) for a myriad of purposes in situations where being able to verify quickly the identity of individuals is important. While these individual identification systems can be very different, they often share a number of common characteristics. One such commonality is the issuance of identification documents to identified individuals. In some instances, these identification documents include images or other verifiable identifiers that can be used to link a particular identified individual with certain rights or privileges. For example, a driver's license issued by a state department of motor vehicles may include an image of a particular licensed driver, and, by examining this license, a state police officer who stops that particular licensed driver may be able to confirm easily both that the license belongs to the driver (by comparing the driver to the image on the license) and that the driver is licensed to drive a vehicle (by noticing that the document is in fact a driver's license).